


fnaf one shots!

by Nikki_dawnlight



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_dawnlight/pseuds/Nikki_dawnlight
Summary: A collection of one shots i made with our lovely fnaf animatronics/ guards!





	1. The New Attraction (Springtrap x Dragon animatronic! reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a new attraction at Fazbear's fright! Make new friends with the phantoms, and Springtrap!

-your pov-

"load her up" A worker said as he lowered me on the ground. I was a new Fazbear's Fright animatronic. I would be lying if i said i wasn't excited, but it was pretty scary too, considering it was my first day here, even though all i have to do is stand still.

"Perfect" The same worker said as i was put to the ground "She's really going to attract more people" He said, placing a hand on my leg. "Probably even a competition for the rest of the attractions"

I may not have shown any emotion, but inside i was bursting with happiness, i'm going to get noticed! I thought to myself, staring right ahead as boss walked in through the double doors of the entrance of the attraction.

"It's opening time" He said as he took out his cigar as puffed out and air of smoke "Mike, Jeremy, get back to work" and with that, he slammed the door back shut with a loud sound.

"Let's go" One of the workers said to his other security friend, and they left.

Opening time was really fun! Well, for the first few hours. It was filled with screams, and full on amusement. I was placed at the very front, so i could see anyone that decided to came in. I loved the attention and how everyone took pictures with me. But then it was closing time.

"Please leave before midnight" Boss reminded the remaining people left in the room. Most of them were leaving by now. But then, two kids ran up to me.

"HI DRAGON!" One of them smiled at me and waved "I love dragons! when i grow up i wanna be one!"

"Stop being so stupid" Another boy said, though he looked a lot older than the first one, he fore a cap that was put on backwards, and was blowing a bubblegum. "Dragon's arn't real dumb-dumb"

"NO! Your a dumb-dumb!" The first kid said, sticking a tongue out at probably his brother. "If dragon's arn't real, then why is there one standing right infront of us!"

"Because she's fake" The brother smirked and kicked me on the legs, causing me to fall, but i couldn't do anything about it so i landed with a loud 'BANG'

The younger child screamed on top of his lungs "Oh No! Miss Dragon!"

"Hey! Who are you kids?!" A familiar voice of the security 'Mike' yelled at them. "Get out of here! It's freaking closing time!"

As Mike led the two kids went out. Then the midnight bell rang.

As the bell rang, i felt the sudden urge to move, so i did. Suprisingly, I could! So the first thing i did was stand, and flapped my wings- well, tried to at least.

"YEEOOWWW!" I animatronically screeched as my wings were akwardly bent in a painful angle. "That kid was a son of a-"

"Hey! No!"

"Oh shut up Phantom Balloon boy!" I said painfully "I'm in pain right now!"

Phantom BB giggles "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I said as i looked at my broken wing. I have met all the phantom animatronics before, so i knew them all.

"You haven't met springtrap before Jessica!" Phantom Mangle appeared out of nowhere

"GAH!" I said, suprised "Mangle! You scared me!"

"Sorry!" Her glitched voice box said with a slight animatronic giggle

I sighed and shook my head, looking back at my painful wing. "can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Phantom Mangle said "After we scare the security!" she continued, giggling.

"B-but i wanna come too!" I pleaded.

"Then come on!" Phantom Balloon Boy said as they ran down the corridor.

"Hey-" I started, but they were all far already. I sighed, not even bothered anymore. I went back to my stage and laid my head on my body, curling up. Hoping to sleep the pain away. But just before i drifted off, i heard a noise down the hallway behind me.

I turned around and couldn't see anything due to the darkness. But I felt the presence of someone

"Hello?" I called out "Guys this isn't funny" I said, thinking it was one of the Phantom animatronics. Although it was a bit funny, considering i was supposed to cast a big brave dragon, and i was scared of someone just down the dark hall.

Instead of a reply, the noise came closer

"Guys. Stop" I repeated, trying to not show fear in my voice "If that's you BB, I swear I'll slap you"

"It's not that little boy" A deep, husky voice came out, which wasn't what i was expecting. I never heard that voice before, so it either belonged to the security....or

"Springtrap?" I called out. When he stepped out of the darkness, with a smirk, and his arms folded across his chest.

"Bingo" he said "Your the new animatronic yes? can i have your name?"

"(y/n)" I said as i eyed him, he was torn and broken, how could he be an attraction looking like that?

"I'm Afton....but i'm usually called Springtrap" He said with a smile, his creepynes gone and now replaced with a more comforting manner. "Nice to meet you"

"you as well" I said, managing a smile.

"Are you alright?" Springtrap asked worriedly as he looked over me to my wing

"A kid kicked me" I said plainly. He replied with an 'oh'

"I'll be right back" he said as he went back into the darkness. I didn't remember what i did while waiting for him, but i think i dozed off because when i woke up, my wings felt much better

"There you go" Springtrap said kindly as he smiled at me. "So; (y/n), do you want me to give you a tour of the place?"

I blushed a bit, this animatronic i just met minutes ago; healed me and probably saved my life, is just shrugging it off like it was nothing. I think i like this guy.

"Um..thank you" I said as i tested my wings out. They were less painful now. Springtrap shrugged.

"No problem, we had spare parts anyway" He said "Now, tour?"

"okay but, one more question" I said "Why are you so nice? or are you normally nice?"

He grinned for a moment "I'm only nice to the people who seem special to me; even if i just met them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a request at my Wattpad account, but thought i should share it! :)


	2. Not true (Scott x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normal day for (y/n) and all the guards are working the day shift for a birthday party, but why is everyone worried for the girl because she keeps asking where Scott is? 
> 
>  
> 
> Scott x reader/Phone guy x reader

This is kind off an angst so yeah

-your pov-

"Another day on the day job!" I sang loudly as I skipped from my car to the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's. Today there's a birthday party which means every guard is going to be here!I was excited to be meeting my friends together!

I went inside and was immediately greeted by children running all over the place, some eating pizza and cake and others watching Freddy's performance onstage. I saw Mike and Jeremy on one side, watching the kids play, so I head up to them.

"Hello guys!" I smiled and waved to them. Jeremy copied my gesture and waved back

"H-hi (y/n).." he blushed, thanks to his shyness.

While Mike on the other hand, just folded his arms and leaned on the wall "late again huh?"

I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Did I miss anything?"

Mike shook his head no "nothing has happened since this morning. Just loud kids running all over the place" he said, annoyed.

"Where are the rest?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood

"F-fritz just had his lunch b-break, a-and Vincent is in p-pirates cove" Jeremy replied.

"And Scott?" I smiled. Jeremy and Mike gave each other worried glances, then Mike turned to me.

"(y/n)...." Mike said comfortingly, moving from his position from the wall to grab my hand. I pulled away.

"Its alright!" I laughed "I'll find him! It'll be like hide and seek!" I giggled and skipped to pirates cove. Leaving the two worried men confused.

"Hello lovely" Vincent purred as he appeared behind me and slung a hand over my shoulder.

"Heya Vince" I chuckled and shrugged him off me. "Anything interesting happened here?"

"Besides you walking in? Not much" he coed with a grin. I laughed, used to his perverted attitude. "Well, I stopped a few kids from climbing the pirate fox, but that's about it" he said again with a laugh too.

"That's nice" I said as I leaned one the wall with him and watched the kids. "Well! I'm going to find Scott! Bye Vince!" I said happily, slipping once more, but before I left, Vincent's purple hand grabbed at my wrist.

"Lovely, are you okay?" He asked, his white round eyes filled with nothing but confusion and concern.

"Why is everyone worried about me today?" I laughed, using one of my hands to let him go "I'm fine! Now if you'll excuse me~" I said as I went to the hallway.

"Scott, Scott...where are youuuu?" i sang to myself, followed by occational giggles. I saw Boss and breifly waved to him, which he rose a brow to. I walked again deeper in the hallway, desperate red find my red masked friend.

"Scott?" I called out again as i reached the end of the hallway, where it was cold and silent, with only the echo of my voice was heard. "Hey, I give up! where are you~?" i giggled, entering the security room near the empty hallway, and sat down on the chair.

I tapped on the voice recorder and on came his voice "Hello? Hello,Hello? uh..i wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.." His voice trailed off, saying the exact same thing, the exact same time, as i remembered, as i memorized everytime i pressed the play button, so I pressed the fast forward button "But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow" I sighed and hit fast forward again "Alright, good night."

"Where are you my cheeky little phone guy?" I sighed as i flipped through the camera's, seeing Mike, Jeremy, Vincent, Fritz, even Chris and Boss! but where is he? I placed the tablet back down and hit fast forward yet again

"Hello, Hello! your doing great!" I sighed and hit the button again "see you on the flip side!". I sighed in defeat and laid my head in my hands on the table.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4!" I heard his voice play, not bothered to close it, i listened although I knew what was coming "I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. .You know...*deep moan* oh, no -"

And the line went dead after a screech. "Oh Scottie, where are you?" I deeply sighed, about to listen again, when a hand snatched the recorder away from me. I looked up and saw Mike, his eyes full of concern even though his face showed that he was angry.

"(y/n)..." He said slowly, with the same amount of concern he said before.

"Hey! Give that back! That's not yours!" I said, standing. As i stood, i realize Fritz, Jeremy and Vincent was standing behind Mike, all having concerned faces. "What is up with you guys? I'm just trying to find Scott!"

Jeremy slowly emerged from the group and hugged me, which wasn't what I was expecting. "Uh...Jere? How am I supposed to find him if you wont let me go? I promise I'll get back to work after I find him!" i smiled "I pinky promise!" with that, he only hugged me tighter, as I felt water dropping on my neck, he was crying

"(y/n)....(y/n) you know where h-he is (y/n)...you know h-he's gone, y-you saw him..you s-saw him in that suit (y/n)...you spoke on his f-funeral, y-you were there in the ambulance with him when it happened...d-don't do this to yourself....don't..." Jeremy cried as he hugged me tightly as if he let me go, I would've run off and continued my search for my Phone masked friend.

"J-Jere that's crazy talk!" I laughed, but tears were welling up in my eyes "that's not true...I-I just called him yesterday!"

"It's been four years lovely..." Vincent said sympathetically "four years..."

"f-four...years.." I repeated my self, as if the words were not true "f-four years?" I said again, looking up at Mike, who had tears falling down his cheeks.

"He still loves you (y/n)...four years or not" he said, voice cracking as he managed a pained smile.

That's when I collapsed into a sobbing mess, right in Jeremy's arms, the pain of reality stabbing me in the heart, the pain that I never believed... I clutched the collar of his uniform as he hugged me to prevent me from falling, and instead fell in his embrace, as the room erupted with sniffs and sobs, after a while, it finally dies down with only my sobs racking my body, filling the silent, echoing room.

"H-he's gone..." I said again, letting the reality sink in. Jeremy let me go and wiped my tears with his thumb, giving me a small smile, as Mike returned the recorder in my hands "not all of him"

I took the recorder and sniffed. Letting myself accept that he's not coming back. But that he's still here, in spirit. Even if i hadn't said goodbye yet.

"be strong for him" Fritz piped in, smiling for me. I smiled back.

"we'll see you outside when your ready. Okay lovely?" Vincent said as he grabbed my shoulder, smiling sadly at me. I nodded as they left me for my own time.

I slumped back at the chair. Thinking of that last night we had together, our last laugh, the last smile, the last 'i love you'...and our first and last kiss.

"your probably up there, hating me for crying" I said as i looked up at the broken lights that flickered before me. Tears still cascading down my cheeks "well, too bad you cant stop me" I chuckled sadly.

Looking at the recorder, i hit fast forward and played it one last time "See you on the flip side!" his voice said again. I smiled, sincerely this time.

"I guess i found you Scott"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think! :) not really good at angst, so I hope you still enjoyed it!


	3. Childhood friend to boyfriend?! (Mike x Reader)

Your both childhood friends in this one ;)

-Your pov-

"Mikeeeeyyyyy~" I sang as i skipped around him, currently we were walking in the park. A thing we always did during highschool.

"Jeez what?" He asked, annoyed as he stuck a hand in his pocket, casually walking next to me, not caring if i'm jumpy and circling him like a cheerful bunny.

"Lookie!" I said as i pointed to an ice cream truck "Ice cream Mikey!" I cheered, pointing to the truck "Lets get some!" I said as i tugged on his arms, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so childish" He chuckles and takes his arms back in my grasp. "I can walk you know"

"Finee" I pouted and skipped ahead of him "C'mon slowpoke!"

Mike sighs tiredly "Have you been eating sugar lately? I swear to freaking god your getting more on my nerves than the last time we hung out"

"That's because the list time we hung out was, like four years ago!" I said, waving my hands magically in the air "Four years Mike. Can you believe it?" I said, whispering the last part for extreme suspense.

"No because we last hung out last week" He said nonchalantly "But sure, whatever makes you happy, because if i do say so, you wont even believe me"

"That's my Mikey" I said with a giggle as we both made our last steps towards the ice cream truck.

"What would it be?" The worker said, taking out an ice cream cone and looking at us from the window of the truck

"Chocolate" Mike said, which, as his childhood friend, I of course knew.

"Alright" The worker said "And your girlfriend?"

"I- excuse me?" I cut myself off as i felt blush rising up to my cheeks, my chest pinched tight and my breath hitched. 'Girlfriend???'

"(favourite flavour)" Mike replied to the workers comment, as if not even acknowledging it "And she's not my girlfriend so don't jump to conclusions next time, and watch your filthy mouth if you think a girl and a guy can hang out as friends because that is horse-shit sexist"

"whoa, okay man jeez" the ice cream worker said, taking another ice cream cone and fulfilling our orders. I was too much of a blushing mess to even comprehend what was happening.

"hey, earth to (y/n)!" Mike said, waving a hand in front of my face "Don't start drifting off to la-la land now after i paid for your ice cream"

"M-Mikey- I-I mean Mike! y-you didn't have to!" I panicked as i fumbled with my bad, trying to grab my wallet to pay him back. He chuckled

"I was just kidding around (y/n)" He said as he gave me my ice cream. "What's gotten into you? One minute your happy and annoying and the other your so quiet and shy"

"I-it's nothing" I stuttred, then anxiously started looking around, anywhere except from him. "Let's sit by that tree" I quickly managed to say as i went there, not waiting for a reply.

Why am i being so akward?..

I was too deep in thought to even see where i was going, so it was no suprise i bumped into someone

"Watch where your going!" The person said. I looked up to see a man, about his mid forty's, he looked really pissed. Probably because there was spilled (Favourite flavour) Ice cream dripping down his suit, he looked down on his suit and growled like a dog at me "You little mother fucker". He looked pretty well built, but i didn't think anyone would hit a girl.

Well, anyone but him.

He raised his hand and grabbed me by the collar, one of his other hand in a tight fist that you could see his veins popping out. I flinched, waiting for the impact. Which, never came.

Instead i was let go and fell onto the grassy earth, which may be painful, but not as painful as the slap i heard when i fell.

I open my eyes and saw Mike standing protectively in front of me, a fresh slap mark on his face, expressionless. He slowly turned to me, which i just stared blankly at him, in too much pain from the fall.

"You fucking bitch" Mike grit his teeth as he turned to the man. "Get lost"

"What are you going to do if i don't huh?" He replied, folding his arms "Your girlfriend was the whore who-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Mike roared, which i widened my eyes to. I never seen this side of him before, and it scared me quite a bit. I was about to stand and calm him down, but then i heard a sickening snap!

The man was bruised on the jaw, stepping back fearfully at the now raging Mike, whom, still has a burning red mark on his face from the slap. The man was about to raise his hand again, but soon security came.

"Hey! Let me fucking GO!" The man struggled in the much larger security's grip "That girl started it!"

"Mister we saw what happened from the start and your clearly lying" The security said to the man "And your creating a big scene, so we'll take you to the police"

"Are you alright?" Mike said as he gently kneeled down to where i fell, in a daze from what still happened. Mike sighed for what felt like the third time today, only, this time was filled with concern. Without warning, he picked me up bridal style with ease and carried me to the tree we were planning to go to, and gently sat me down.

"(y/n), say something" he asked, looking at me worriedly. I snapped back to reality and blushed, looking away as i adjusted myself to sit leaning on the tree. "Are you-"

"Don't ask me that" I snapped "Don't even think about it, after what you did for me, i'm supposed to be the one asking you that!" I said, frantically waving my hands as if that would help him understand my concept more.

"You know I'll always be there for you" He said, leaning on the tree next to me, looking up at the cloudy sky. "You know that"

"Yeah" I said, completely recovered from the shock "You just didn't have to do that for me"

"Like I said, I'll always be there for you" He shrugged "Besides, what kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I didn't care for you?"

My mind seemed to be playing tricks on me 'boyfriend'?! did i even hear that right?! I felt blush creep on my cheeks as i turned the other way.

"Mike, did you just say 'boyfriend'??" I said, still looking the other way

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Yes" I said and turned to him seriously, he looked taken aback as he let his hand go of my shoulder.

He cleared his throat "o-okay..I guess- I'm sorry" He said as he stood up. As he was about to leave, I tackled him to the ground, landing ton top of him.

"The problem is, I like you too, like...like, like you! If that makes sense, well, it-"

I was cut of by a pair of lips on mine, more specifically. Mike's lips on mine. More, More specifically, Mike, my childhood best friend, and maybe, boyfriend, was kissing ME!

I was too shocked, but soon enough, I let myself melt into the kiss and soon i found myself kissing back as I fluttered my eyes closed. I didn't want it to end, but soon enough, he let go.

"You really do talk a lot" he smirked. I laughed. "But that's another thing i love about you (y/n), even if we're childhood friends, I'll do anything to make this work, to make us work"

"Me too" I smiled as i closed my eyes and laid my head on his beating chest.

"Boop" He said as he placed an ice cream frosting on my nose.

"Mike where did you get that?"

"Don't ruin the moment" He whispered, which i returned with a chuckle.


	4. Help (Bonnie x military! reader)

(this is an au ;)

-your pov-

Gunshots and bloodcurdling screams are both common things that are happening here in this battle field, in our battlefield.

I never thought it was real, I always thought it was only fictional, but here I am, battling aliens and robots, it felt as if i was in a movie, only this time, i didn't have a script, and if i lost, i'd die.

Around me were my comrades, some of them already burnt to ashes lying on the floor, some of them killed themselves because of the stress and pain, because they had enough loss already.

More UFO's came down on earth as tanks started to come in too, as if matching their speed, but as creatures from out of this world, they had more advanced technology and managed to arrive before we did. Burning all of the tanks into ashes, along with the dedicated soldiers inside of them. The amount of robots started to multiply, their metal clashing with the arrows of the archers, and their bulletproof bodies, standing chance with the guns that were fired.

I didn't know how this happened. No one did actually, it came by like a blur. One moment we were at home, celebrating new year like a family, then the next moment, The house erupted in flames, with my family members but me still inside, and weird, circular objects coming down from the sky. Followed by screams of pain.

It was only a week, maybe two...maybe a month? I didn't keep track actually. But I did know it wasn't long ago.

I was black and blue all over, It had been such a painful experience for me. I was 16, even if that may seem young, the military desperately needed more fighters.

And if your wondering why i'm still alive, well, let me tell you the truth. I don't want to be alive. The only reason I still am is because me and my best friend (friend's name) promised to stay alive, well one of us anyway, (friend's name) was the one who signed me up for this, and to be honest, i don't regret it. (friend's name) got killed, i don't remember when, but all i know was it was by those damned robots. I was heartbroken. But i kept my promise.

As more UFO's fell from the sky, more soldiers ran away, giving up, while others still fought, tho none of them survived. I joined the ones that flee, but I didn't know where i was going, so i just kept running, and running, until the sound of gunshots and screaming died out.

I collapsed on the ground, exhausted, both phisycally and mentally. I felt dehydrated and hungry, starving even. I wanted to give up, but i couldn't. So i didn't.

I used one hand to lift myself up, and in front of me i saw an entrance to a neighbourhood.

'how didn't i realize this before?' I thought to myself as i stood up and wiped some blood from my mouth, looking at the big road sign, that looked like it was going to fall, it read : Hurricane, Utah.

I walked inside the now broken gate, that was making a sound every time wind blew and made a screeched on it's hinges. The place was broken. Every house was knocked down, debris was flying everywhere, making me cough.

It was so quiet. Except for the sounds of my stomach, churning with hunger.

"Is there a food place here or anything?" I said in pain, clutching my stomach. I looked around and saw a building, that didn't look as broken as the other buildings are, so I made my way there.

Upon closer inspection, I saw the sign that said 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria', with a picture of a bear with a top hat.

"I hope there is food here.." I said to my self as i entered the building from a hole in the wall next to the entrance, it was dark, except for the light that shone through some of the gaps of the broken building, the tiles were checkered black and white, and some of them had holes in it, revealing patches of grass. I kept searching and i reached to a place where the tables and chairs where all over the place, and broken.

"Where is the kitchen?..." I said, my eyes wondering to the empty stage, where there were three deep grooves on the floor, and bolts that looked forced out were laid, broken on the floor.

Suddenly, i heard a sound. My hand immediately reached to my back pocket, where my gun was at, i looked around. "Who ever is there, come out" I said. No response.

Another sound was heard, it sounded like someone was dragging metal along the floor, it came from behind the stage, so i slowly moved there.

Out of the darkness came a purple furry bunny, he had buck teeth and was missing an arm. Some of his fur was torn off, revealing...an endoskeleton?! He was a robot!

I pressed the trigger as soon as i saw it, but nothing came out. nothing.

I ran out of bullets!

"Y-your one of them!" I stuttred, waving my gun in front of it in hopes that it would scare the robot away. Instead, it came closer. "NONONONO, D-don't even come near me!" I panicked and threw the gun at it, directly hitting its chest, making a loud 'bang' as the gun fell on the floor next to it, doing no damage at all.

The bunny tilted it's mechanical head with a rusty screech. Then it looked at the gun on the floor. And picked it up.

Then it went to me

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I cried, putting my hands in front of my face to shield whatever it was going to do to me with the gun, but when the bunny came to a halt, i opened one of my eyes and saw

It was giving me the gun

"Y-your not going to hurt me?" I asked, relieved as i took the gun. The bunny shook it's head

"You are hurt, why w-w-would i do t-t-that?" It talked, which took me by suprise, it's voice sounded masculine, and the glitch made it sound like he was stuttering, although the bunny had a warm, permanent smile on it's face, with half of it torn and exposing it's endoskeleton jaw, I still didn't feel safe.

"I-I-I a-a-am Bonnie" The bunny spoke, it's voice box glitching.

"(y/n)" I said warily, still not trusting it, but was confident of giving him my name. He nodded.

"A-a-are you hung-hungry?" He asks, tilting his head, making one of his ears that was dangling on a string follow the movements of his head. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just about to leave" I said akwardly, although my stomach was literally screaming for food, I didn't want to take any chances now, not like what (friend's name) did.

Just as i was about to leave, Bonnie grabbed my arms

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and flinched, immediately retrieving back my hand from its grasp, putting my gun back in my pocket, and rubbing my hand which he grabbed. "What do you want from me? Huh?" I asked, placing both my ahdnson my hips.

"Please st-st-stay" It's voice glitched. "I-I can help you"

"Like hell i will! One of you killed my friend, my family!"

"B-but I am not one of them-"

"I don't care! I'm leaving!" I said as i ran to one of the openings on the roof, about to jump out.

"One of you killed my friend's too" Bonnie said. I turned and saw that he was still on the same spot, the light coming in from the holes in the walls illuminating the debris that was entering the eerie and quiet place. "Freddy" Bonnie said, although he was a robot, his voice showed...sadness?

"Foxy..." The robot bunny continued as he sat on the ground, moving his big feet sadly "And Chica.."

I frowned. I didn't know this big rabbit had a past too. And his friends were killed by one of us yet he still tried to help me? I felt a pang of guilt as i came back down and walked towards the bunny.

"I'm sorry" I said as i lifted its head with both my hands. Once again, it tilted its head.

"M-m-me too"

"Let's help each other" I smiled as i layed my forehead against Bonnie's.

"O-o-o-okay"


End file.
